Parce que c'est toi
by Shown
Summary: Ses rêves sont partit en fumée, son prince charmant n'est qu'un lâche arrogant cruel et incompétent. Se pourrait-il alors, que le héros de son histoire soit soudainement bien différent?


**.**

**GAME OF THRONES**

**Sansa Stark /Sandor Clegane**

**Parce que c'est toi.**

**.**

Sansa avait toujours pensé que la vie de palais était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais maintenant, confrontée à la dure réalité de cette vie morne, sans réel plaisir, voilée par l'hypocrisie, teintée par les faux-semblants et les manigances… Elle aurait tout donné pour revenir au temps où, entourée de sa famille, elle vivait en paix à Winterfell. A cette époque, elle n'avait qu'à se préoccuper de comment faire payer à Arya une de ses dernières bêtises et de quelle manière elle allait se vêtir le lendemain. A cette époque, elle était innocente, pure, ignorante, naïve… Et par les sept dieux, comme cela pouvait lui manquer ! Confrontée à cette dure réalité… Oui, elle regrettait.

Dehors, les prémices d'une guerre imminente grondaient et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : S'enfuir. Partir loin d'ici. Retrouver sa famille. Etre en sécurité. Parce que ce qui lui manquait le plus ici, c'était sans doute ça : Ne plus être entourée, choyée, protégée. Ici, dans ce grand palais aux murs marbrés, aux tentures dorées et aux artifices plus qu'élaborés… Elle était seule. Esseulée. Sans rien à qui se raccrocher. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, si ce n'est le limier. Shae lui avait été d'une grande aide également. Mais comment pourrait-elle assurer sa sécurité, elle, une simple servante ? Elle se mettrait plus en danger qu'autre chose et cela n'était pas acceptable. Non, elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une nouvelle mort. Elle en avait déjà assez sur la conscience.

Elle profita du fait d'être seule dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre pour faire tomber le masque et soupira. Elle était fatiguée de jouer le jeu. Elle en avait assez de sourire, d'être élégante, digne. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle était trop fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que de grands bras l'entourent, chauds, sécurisants. Qu'on lui murmure que tout irait bien, comme son père le faisait si souvent. Elle voulait qu'on lui chuchote qu'on tenait à elle, qu'on lui montre qu'elle avait de l'importance, comme ses frères. Elle voulait simplement se sentir à nouveau aimer. Ne plus être que le ventre qui porterait peut-être un jour des têtes blondes qui lui feraient penser à cet homme abominable. Bons dieux, elle voulait simplement sa famille.

C'était dur de ne pouvoir se fier qu'à elle-même. Dur de se lever chaque matin en ne sachant pas si elle passerait la journée, si elle dormirait le soir même dans sa chambre ou dans un donjon. Elle en avait assez. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma dans un grincement sinistre. Bientôt la guerre commencerait. Et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à souhaiter… C'était la mort de Jeoffrey. Elle avait honte d'avoir des pensées aussi sinistre, elle savait que c'était mal. Pourtant, elle le souhaitait de toute son âme. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta à l'entente d'une côte de maille. Se retournant brusquement, elle fit face à Sandor Clegane qui la dominait de toute sa stature, l'air dur. Sa main droite avait élue domicile sur sa poitrine, tentant en vain de calmer son cœur fou. Il lui avait fait si peur.

- Il semblerait que j'ai affolé le petit oiseau, se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

- Je… Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, s'excusa-t-elle presque en jetant un rapide regard à sa porte comme pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait plus de bruit.

- Vous devriez aller vous mettre à l'abri, avec les autres dames.

L'idée de se retrouver bloquer dans une pièce confinée avec la reine ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle préférait encore et de loin rester ici. Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains avant de poser les yeux sur le limier. Ne devrait-il pas faire comme les autres guerriers et trainer à l'auberge du coin pour boire avant le combat ? Se donner du courage la bataille qui s'annonçait ? Mais non, il était là, devant elle à lui demander d'aller se cacher avec les autres dames de la cour. Malgré elle, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, ser.

- Je ne suis pas ser et je ne m'inquiète pour personne. Je suis un chien, je fais juste ce qu'on me demande, se braqua le limier, l'air bourru.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait due être vexée. En face de quelqu'un d'autre, à un autre moment, l'aurait-elle sans doute été tout du moins. Mais il s'agissait du limier et elle avait apprit, même si cela avait prit du temps, que sous cet aspect peu amène voir outrageusement affreux, se cachait un homme bien. Un vrai chevalier au cœur bien plus pur et aux valeurs bien plus certaines que tous ceux du royaume réuni. En apprenant la cause de ses brulures, elle avait eut de la pitié pour cet homme hargneux. Elle pouvait même envisager le pourquoi de son comportement. Puis au fil des jours, alors qu'il lui sauvait à maintes et maintes reprises la mise, elle avait comprit. C'était un homme blessé à qui on avait chaque jour, tout au long de sa vie, reproché et critiqué une blessure qui était impossible à cacher. Son frère l'avait brutalisé mais il était devenu chevalier alors qu'on s'acharnait sur lui en le rabaissant chaque jour un peu plus. Alors peut-être qu'il avait finalement crut ce qu'on lui crachait au visage. Peut-être que cette apparence indifférente n'était qu'une carapace pour ne plus souffrir de sa différence.

- Alors merci d'obéir aux ordres, abdiqua Sansa, avec une douceur qu'elle n'accordait désormais qu'à peu de personne.

Son regard sur lui était doux, tendre. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il lui plaisait, qu'il n'était pas de bonne compagnie, pas fait pour tenir la conversation, s'inquiéter pour d'autre… Elle ne le croyait pas. Pire, elle l'aimait bien. Quelques mois plus tôt ou même avant son départ de Winterfell, son apparence seule l'aurait rendu incapable de rester dans la même pièce ou lui adresser la parole. Elle se serait arrêtée à cette apparence peu flatteuse sans tenter de passer par-dessus. Mais les choses avaient changée et elle savait désormais que la beauté cachait bien des affreusetés. Parce qu'il était vrai… Son visage était abimé. Très abimé. Mais même s'il n'était pas d'une beauté rare comme Jamie Lannister, il y avait quelque chose … Au fin fond de son regard qui le rendait bien plus beau.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, gamine. On pourrait croire que tu apprécies ce que tu vois, claqua Sandor avant concentrer son regard sur un point derrière elle.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était cet air faussement indifférent, le fait qu'il avait encore une fois dit qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine ou alors qu'il continuait à se rabaisser pour un rien… Mais une colère noire s'insinua soudainement dans ses veines. Bientôt, il serait dehors en train de se battre et il continuait à se voir comme un moins que rien.

- Premièrement, je suis une Lady de la maison Stark. Pas une gamine. Et je ne vois pas ce qui devrait me rebuter dans ce que je regarde, _ser_, insista-t-elle volontairement.

Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur elle, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Les sourcils froncés, il entreprit de réduire l'espace qui les séparait en quelques pas rapides. L'alcool devant aider aussi, il n'était pas ravi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Et tu vas me faire croire peut-être que cette face brulée te sied ? Hein, c'est ça ? Regarde ça bien. Tu trouves que c'est plaisant à regarder ? A toucher ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, il enroula sa grande main gantée autour du poignet de Sansa avant de coller la paume de sa main sur la surface de son visage abimé. En premier lieu, elle fut surprise. Sous le choc. Cette soudaine proximité, au lieu de la rendre mal à l'aise, lui faisait monter le feu aux joues. Elles devaient être aussi colorées que ses cheveux, à l'heure actuelle. La chaleur de la main autour de son poignet se prodigua dans tout son bras alors qu'elle bougeait doucement les doigts. C'était bien moins étrange qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. La peau était plus dure, moins souple et lisse. Quelques boursouflures modifiaient un peu le tracé de son visage mais c'était doux. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, la peau était douce. Seules les extrémités étaient parfois rugueuses. Doucement, sans prêter attention à la poigne du limier qui tentait de ne pas la laisser voyager un peu trop, elle glissait sa main sur sa pommette, sa tempe, jusqu'à son cuir chevelu abimé. Elle sentait le regard de Clegane sur elle, brulant, comme sa peau sous ses doigts froids. Mais elle n'aurait pu dire ce que son regard dégageait. Elle avait peur qu'en le regardant… Cet étrange moment s'arrête.

Alors elle continua son exploration avec une douceur mesurée, tentant d'apprivoiser à sa manière le limier. La pulpe de ses doigts retombèrent sur sa pommette avant de filer sous son oreille pour tracer le carré de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son menton pour atterrir au coin de ses lèvres. Là, lentement, elle se décida à recroiser le regard du guerrier.

Ses prunelles, posées sur elle, étaient tendres. Son regard était brillant alors qu'elle se rendait compte que son pouce venait de caresser l'os de son poignet avant de retomber le long de son corps. Il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais il était tellement plus. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait protégé. Et encore maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour elle alors que sa propre vie serait bientôt mise en jeu. Si quelqu'un comme lui n'était pas un homme de bien… Alors qui pouvait bien l'être ?

Un sourire encourageant se calqua sur le visage de Sansa alors que son autre main rejoignait la première contre le visage du limier, cette fois-ci sur la partie saine de son visage. Les cheveux bruns de ce dernier glissèrent sur les doigts de la jeune Lady et elle en savoura le contact, un court instant. Puis avec précaution, les joues rouges d'anticipation, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue brulée de Clegane.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, l'étonnement qui se lisait sur le visage de l'homme aurait pu être amusante en d'autre circonstance. Mais tout de suite, elle trouvait ça charmant. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer que la si jeune et superficielle Sansa, le petit oiseau comme il aimait l'appeler, aurait pu faire une telle chose. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et rien n'aurait pu le lui faire regretter. Même ses joues rouges ne la dérangeaient pas.

- Je crois que oui, elle me sied.

Il venait d'ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répondre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Shae, essoufflée. Alors Clegane se redressa brusquement en affichant de nouveau cet air indifférent. Dans un soupir silencieux, Sansa regrettait déjà l'homme qu'elle avait pu apercevoir un court instant mais interrogea tout de même Shae.

- Ma dame la reine vous demande à ses côtés, ma Lady.

La rousse hocha la tête, avec une motivation incertaine avant de faire un pas dans la direction de sa servante. Cependant la main du limier se posa dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il la poussait doucement vers la sortie. Aussitôt une intense chaleur se diffusa dans la totalité de son buste et elle fut obliger de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

- Je vais vous escorter jusque là-bas, se contenta de dire le limier en les poussant vers la sortie.

Sansa, quant à elle, se laissa aller à un léger rictus.

Pendant Shae marchait d'un pas rapide aux côtés de sa maitresse, Clegane les suivait en silence. Les poings serrés d'anticipation, Sansa redoutait déjà l'entrevue interminable avec la reine. Bloquée pendant des heures, des jours peut-être, dans un espace confiné… C'était véritablement effrayant. Alors lorsque Shae ne regardait pas, Sansa se tournait rapidement, le temps de quelques secondes vers le limier qui assurait leurs sécurités. Et à chaque fois, à chaque fois, il la regardait. C'était stupide de réagir ainsi. Surtout dans un moment pareil. Mais cela suffisait à la faire sourire. Par deux fois, elle failli trébucher et par deux fois, le limier la rattrapa d'une main. Shae elle-même se rattrapa de justesse tant leur allure était proche de la course.

De ce fait, rapidement ils aperçurent l'endroit où patientaient les femmes du palais. Un léger tremblement prit Sansa en se disant qu'après ça, Clegane se battrait dehors, en pleine nuit, dans le froid. Qu'après ça, elle serait seule devant la reine. Seule avec pour seule arme son aptitude à feindre et à ne rien laisser paraitre. Le limier les laissa devant la porte et après un dernier regard, continua son chemin, laissant Sansa aux bons soins de sa servante. Sa côte de maille tintait, son armure brillait à la lueur des bougies et sa main droite maintenait son épée fermement.

- Sandor, l'appela-t-elle, sans se soucier du manque de correction que cela impliquait.

Il parût surprit alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, la main sur la paume de son épée. _Bien plus qu'un chevalier, oui… _

- Vous êtes bien plus un loup qu'un chien, fit-elle de sa petite voix de cristal.

Ses joues avaient rougies sous l'audace de ses propos. Son visage de poupée vrillée vers celui du guerrier, elle le voyait sourire. Pas de manière sarcastique, ironique ou malveillante, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Non. Un vrai sourire qui touchait même ses yeux. Alors il s'inclina avec respect et elle en fit de même avant de le voir disparaître au détour du couloir.

Sansa posa le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres alors qu'un léger sourire se peignait sur ces dernières. Ils la pensaient tous faible. Même lui. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle arriverait à le sauver de cette vie solitaire auquel il se croyait destiné. Oui, elle en était sûre : Elle y parviendrait. Puis le son d'une trompette s'éleva et Shae la fit entrer dans la pièce réservée aux dames.

Et cette nuit-là, toutes ses prières lui furent adressées.

**Une bonne journée/nuit à vous. **

**S. **


End file.
